Rin's Rain
by RinYasano
Summary: All Kakashi knows is that he misses Rin. KakashiXRin. Please review. Oneshot. Aunt gave me more material, more to be posted later. Yes, I know the thought of Rin and rain is used often. Shush. Rated M for violence, rape, and I want room to write. Edited.
1. Remember

**This is my KakaRin fan fiction, I love this pairing, and I'm writing this in hopes that it'll live on in the hearts of Kakashi fans. **

It was awfully cold that night, and Kakashi knew it. He wandered into his one bedroom apartment, shivering and muttering under his breath. His cheeks were rosy from the nipping cold, and his skin was covered in goose bumps. Quite unusual, due to the fact that it was beautiful only hours before. Rain sleeked down the windows and outside walls, making little _klak_ noises when it hit off the metal roof.

Kakashi sighed and threw off his vest, leaving him in a black undershirt and his pants. He silently prayed for more warmth, and quietly moved across his living room. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at a small oak frame; there was a picture in the center. He walked over to it, picking it up and removing it from the nail it was hooked to. He brought it closer to his face, letting out another deep sigh.

"Rin, Obito… Minato…" he said quietly from under his mask. He closed his eyes and put it back up on the wall, taking one a last longing glance at it. How he wished they were still here today. He had failed Obito; his promise was sincere yet it wasn't upheld.

The years that they were all separated was too many to count, and they all seemed like an eternity to Kakashi. Each year dragged on and on, never ending. Especially since that day he had lost Rin. She had only gone out for a freaking C rank mission! Kakashi slammed his fist against the wall, remembering the painful memory. He had gotten the news five days after she was supposed to return, and it still stung every time he thought about it. Why her?

**A year before**

The mission was easy; an escort of an old man back to his home village. Nothing big, but still not that small. Worthy of a C ranking. The expression on Rin's face was as priceless as usual, excited and anxious to get on their way. An old, bent over man stood beside her, face wrinkled with age, plastered in scars from old battles. Kakashi was there to wish them a safe departing, and to say a few words to Rin. The last words that he would ever utter to her.

"Rin, come here." he gestured to her, making her look up and smile brightly. It was always like this, ever since they had been dating for the past four years. He often beckoned her before she left out on a mission, and it was the same thing always. But this time would be a little different.

She bowed towards the elderly man, excusing herself, and trotted over to Kakashi with a broad smile. The purple rectangles on her cheeks indented with the smile, giving her a cute expression. Kakashi loved it.

"What is it, Kakashi?" she asked, looking up at him. She was short, and Kakashi was tall. An odd pairing, and it made him seem like a lolicon pervert; but really they were the same age. He flashed her a small grin, kneeling down to look at her. He was eyelevel with her neck, and she cocked her head at him, looking a little surprised. It wasn't everyday a man got on one knee for you; and it usually meant one thing.

"Rin… I have a small question." he pulled something out of his back pocket, and extracted a small leather box with a silver hinge on the back. Her eyes widened a little, and she looked about ready to fall back. "Will you… marry me?" he asked, looking up at her. His eyes were questioning, the only emotion he showed in public. Other emotions, happiness, sadness, anger, and strife, were left for privacy, and Rin was the only one who usually saw him express these. They lived together, in his apartment. Rin's had burned down a year before.

Rin paused for a moment, taking it in, and threw herself at the gray-haired man. Tears clotted in the corners of her brown eyes, and she squinted tightly.

"Of course I will, Kakashi. No need to ask me twice!" she grinned and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He smiled and returned it, the stood up, helping her up in the process. Obvious happiness glinted in his eye, the only one showing at the moment.

"Good. When you return, we'll have the wedding, okay? We'll invite everyone from the village, and then it'll be perfect. I'll bring you on a secret honeymoon, okay?" he promised, holding her close to his body. She nodded into his chest with a grin, and pulled away from him.

"Kakashi… I gotta get going…" she smiled playfully at him, making him frown. He really wished she didn't have to go.

"Oh right, of course." he smiled, letting her go. "I'll see you when you get back. Prepare for a big surprise, too!" he grinned and stepped back. She wiped her eyes and nodded, turning around.

"I'll be counting the days!" she grinned. She walked back over to the man she was escorting; three other ninja were beside her. They all looked at her questioningly, and she returned a grin at them. Her lips moved as she spoke, and Kakashi could make out, 'it's a secret.'. He smiled and waved them off as they exited the gate of the village hidden in the leaves. He sighed quietly in content, then turned around to go home. Little did he know, she wouldn't be their for the wedding.

A month passed, that was the planned duration of the mission. Kakashi stood by the gate, wearing his usual get up. A wedding was being prepared at the villages' church, and it was no small one either. Kakashi could only have the best for Rin, and he would protect her with all he had. He promised Obito that, and didn't plan on breaking it. Of course, he wouldn't have her dress up. Rin despised dresses, and he wasn't going to make it too fancy. He remembered her talking about how she wanted a wedding like her parents', casual and not too fancy. He would do anything to make her happy.

He looked out into the forest; there was nothing. He smiled inwardly, knowing she would return soon. Though, the anticipation was knawing at his insides. He solemnly wished she would be there now, but kept quiet. No need to rush things.

Before he knew it, it was the next day. He stood by the gate that entire night, awaiting the return of his lover and life long friend. His anxiety grew as the hours passed, and those hours turned into days.

Four days, and still no sign of Rin or her teammates. Kakashi paced the village, and whenever he passed the opening to the village, he always took a second glance. He bit and chewed on his lip, his worry eating him alive. The hours dragged by, seeming like months. He leaned against the fence guarding the village, shutting his eyes. He hadn't slept in those days, as if he could. More hours dragged by, and it was almost night. Kakashi grimaced, knowing the code of times of the missions. If five days passed after the due time of a mission, a search part would be sent out to look for the missing-nin. It usually meant they were deceased, and Kakashi feared the worst.

~_**The next day~**_

The search party left only moments before noon, Kakashi not being one of them. The Hokage refused to let him out, reminding him of what he might possibly see. Kakashi stood against the gates once again, letting fear overtake him. He bit his lip in await, not wanting to know what was coming.

Rain poured down, leaving Kakashi soaked. He never really did like the rain, and it was killing him. Rain was a sad memory of loss and regret, and he had a feeling that it would only bring more sadness.

Hours passed again, moving more slowly than ever, and Kakashi stood there the entire time. After about fives hours, around 5 o'clock came, and silhouettes of the search party came over the hill and through the trees. Kakashi squinted against the afternoon sun; they had three more people in the group. He saw none of them had the purple rectangles on their cheeks, or the beautiful brown eyes that Rin possessed. Rin wasn't with them? Kakashi's throat tightened at the sight; where was she!? The wedding had been staying there, the food was put away, the balloons had deflated, and the people had left. The search party and the other members of Rin's team passed him, one of them limping. The old man wasn't there either. One of the members of the search party stopped beside Kakashi and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, and handed him a headband. The cloth on it was ripped and bloodstained, and the metal clutch on it was scratched and cut. His eyes widened and he staggered backwards; this wasn't possible. Rin was… gone? The member bowed again and left Kakashi, going back to give the limping Jonin a hand. Kakashi clutched Rin's headband again, feeling the vulnerability take hold of him. He started his walk home; they hadn't even found her body? He walked past the church and looked at it sadly, then walked inside of it and looked around. He sighed deeply, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. This was supposed to be a happy time… He clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying, then sat in one of the pews. He looked down, eyeing the floor. This couldn't happen to her.

**One year later**

Kakashi passed a small coffee table on the way to his room; on it was Rin's old headband. He didn't bother picking it up, he took a second glance at it and sighed again. He walked into his room, and flopped onto his queen size bed. He looked to the side, out the window. It was still raining.

He sighed again, repositioning himself to his back. No help. He was terribly uncomfortable, and he kept squirming.

The rain sometimes comforted people; it only brought sadness and regret for him.

**End**


	2. Figuring out where it all went wrong

**Rin's Rain pt. 2**

**Figuring out where it all went wrong**

Later that night, Kakashi finally managed to get to sleep. He always had a hard time finding out how to do it, considering how constantly he thought of and missed Rin. It usually worked out the same way; get into bed, twist around for about half an hour, fall into a light sleep that could be disturbed my most anything, and then the sleep gets a little deeper. Usually at the point, he would start to dream. It was usually about nothing, his team, finding Sasuke, the ending plot to his Icha Icha Paradise stories, or about something else. But today, it was different.

Kakashi found himself at that same place, that long time ago. One year, one month, and five days ago. The day Rin left out on her mission..

"What?…" he said quietly, looking at and checking his surroundings. The gate, the clearing at the opening of the village, some visible forest behind the fences, and the trail leading out of the village. He jumped as several people materialized; the old man Rin was to escort, Rin's escorting team, himself, and… Rin! He almost passed out emotionally, she was safe?! No. She wasn't. Kakashi smiled sadly, he realized it was a dream.

"Rin, come here." the other him beckoned to the small girl. Rin smiled and turned around, starting to trot over to the other man. Kakashi's eyes filled with silent tears; he was about to get engaged to her. He turned away from the painful memory; what was this dream trying to do? Make him relive this horrible past? No, his dreams never did that to him. There had to be meaning behind this one.

He distracted himself from the proposal scene going on behind him, looking at the older man. He was crusty and old, face wrinkled with age and knowledge. He wore a white tunic with a black strap, and a golden belt piece. He held a small wooden cane, probably oak, his fists were clenched around it. His head was balding, and his eyes were dulled with seeing too many things. Kakashi sighed and turned back; Rin was already on her way back to the others.

Kakashi suddenly realized something vitally important; when her teammates came back a month later, they never did say what happened. They had all forgotten, or hadn't seen what happened to Rin. He finally understood the meaning of this dream; reveal the truth behind Rin's murder. He raced over to the group, they obviously couldn't see him. He was glad because of that, it meant he was capable of not being caught.

The group headed out, calmly talking and walking with the old man. Escorts were always like this, the ninja kept an eye out while they talked to each other, it was basically like a little walk or something like that. The group talked and smiled at each other, all while keeping a steady pace with the slower man. Kakashi kept behind them, looking around, absorbing everything that went on around him. Nothing was suspicious, and it was a clear day out. He really couldn't expect anything yet, could he?

They passed various plants and status, and they actually passed Obito's resting place. Kakashi took a second glance at it and sighed, his eyes diverted to Rin, who was also looking at the polished grave. She sighed inwardly, Kakashi could tell. Kakashi again managed to divert his eyes from the sad scene splayed out in front of him, trying not to recall all those sad memories. He managed not to, and sighed with relief.

They kept walking, passing more stones and things. They were on a small trail, and Kakashi suddenly realized; he had no idea where they were going. Oh well, it wasn't that important anyway. All he had to do was keep up with these people. He stood behind Rin, gaze never leaving her. He wouldn't lose her this time, but he could do nothing to help. But he knew one thing for sure; he wouldn't forget this. He'd find out what happened to her, no matter what.

Three weeks passed, they always camped out and talked. Kakashi stood in the background, never losing his focus. His adrenaline level was off the chart, he could feel something approaching. Never before had he gotten this feeling of chaos and mishap, and it struck him as odd. Were the people who took Rin's life coming? He scanned the area, searching for anything odd or off key. His eyes caught something in the bushes; a glint of something shiny, metal or something.

He made his way over, keeping a close eye on the subject. Rogues, he could tell. Their forehead protects had a slash through their villages symbols, classifying them as such. These were the people that had took his fiancé?! He growled and threw a swift punch at the man, but it merely glided through his head, and Kakashi almost fell. He quickly caught himself and grimaced; there were three rogues, one of them was holding a dagger behind his back, and the other one had a katana. The other just held a broad grin.

They were all rugged looking, had a beard or a goatee. They were bulky and muscular, none of them all that great looking. They wore stitchy clothes, the sleeves were ripped and ragged. All of them wore pants, one of them was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and the others' were just normal pants. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at them once again; were these the people who were to capture his wife-to-be? They didn't appear to be that strong, telling from the way they were giggling and whispering. But their muscles and bulk told a different story.

_Why haven't the others seen these people yet?_ Kakashi thought, walking back. There was nothing he could do at this point. He could merely stop and wait, rooting for his lover and friend. Suddenly, one of the rouges stood up and made his way over, putting on his best grin. The other ninjas, minus the old man, who was sleeping soundly, looked up in slight surprise.

"Hello there, puppets." the bearded man sneered, and the four Konohakagure ninja stood up, eyebrows furrowing. The other two men quickly followed behind him, he was the bulkiest and meanest looking of the group. He had a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he looked at the two girls of the squad; Rin and another girl, Hazel. "Kenshi, get around back and take the shorty. Tomoya, get the man. I got this purty little girl." he eyed Hazel, an unpure thought dwelling in his eye. The other two nodded their agreement and started to circle around, one holding out his katana and the other baring the dagger. Rin and the man, who Kakashi recognized as Kyon, kept a close eye on them, turning their bodies every time the men stepped closer. Tomoya took a lunge at Kyon, his hand with the dagger in it outstretched, but Kyon quickly reacted and flashed several hand signs. With it came a small shroud of shadows, acting as a force field. The kunai clashed against it, making a _klak _noise. Several more times this happened, while Rin and Kenshi were still circling it off. Rin was only a medic-nin, there wasn't much she could do on the field of fighting. Or so Kakashi thought.

Rin quickly moved out, landing on one foot and brought the other around in a roundhouse-like movement, and it connected swiftly with his side and almost made Kenshi tumble. Almost. He narrowly caught his footing and slashed the katana at the female, cutting down her side. It earned a pained yelp from her as she staggered to the side, eyes narrowed in pain and anger.

The ring leader of this band of rouges stepped to the side of Hazel, who also happened to be the leader of this escort mission. He grinned and moved towards the old man, a steely grin on his face. This old geezer was no ordinary man - he was wanted for several thousand ryo at the collector's bank. In other words, he had a decent bounty on his head. That was one of the only reasons they were escorting him, so no one would hurt him and get the bounty. The reason for his bounty was unknown to the village.

"Don't touch him." Hazel grimaced, quickly dashing in front of the older man.

"Aw, dear. Why don't we introduce ourselves first? I'm Hiro, a gentleman from the sound. And you must be _Hazel._" he bared another grin. "I'm just here for the man, he's a friend of mine." he grabbed Hazel's face and brought it close to his own. "But I could take you home with me too." he smirked, but it was quickly deteriorated by a quick jab to the chest. Hazel's hands were covered in a blue flowing chakra, and it was visible too. Hiro blinked and staggered backwards, clutching his chest. He coughed out a small bit of blood before looking up at Hazel with angry eyes.

"You bitch!" he growled and lunged at her, but she easily evaded. She pulled her foot in front of him, tripping him, and then lunged at him from behind. She carried on with an onslaught of shoves and jabs, the chakra still flowing from her fingers. Hiro coughed forcibly every time, spitting out blood. This was obviously a fight Hiro wouldn't win, and it was why Hazel was the team captain. Their battle continued, but only because Hiro was a stubborn fighter and refused to die.

Rin's and Kenshi's battle kept going, Rin was in a slight lead. She managed to grab him by the hair and swing him back, making him cry out in visible pain. But as soon as she let go, he got behind her and jabbed her neck with two fingers. Her eyes widened and Kakashi flinched; he knew that was her weak spot. She fell forwards, eyes closing, and Kenshi quickly caught her.

"One down, Hiro-sama!!" Kenshi cheered, but Hiro didn't look up. He was too busy being pummeled by Hazel. Kenshi nodded slightly and threw Rin's limp body to the side, rushing in after Hiro. Kenshi crashed against Hazel, taking her by surprise, and making her fall over.

"Thanks." Hiro grinned and stood upright again, cracking his knuckles. Hazel looked up, he was lifting his boot to smash it into her face. She quickly rolled away and jumped up, shaking her head.

Before she could say anything, Kenshi grabbed the old man and lifted him up, holding his dagger out. She couldn't even blink before he jammed it into the old man's chest, directly where his heart was. The old man didn't even grunt or open his eyes- he just… died.

"No! Retreat, retreat!!!" Hazel grimaced and looked at Rin, starting to rush over to grab her. But without a word, Kyon grabbed her, for Kenshi was about to pierce her with his kunai.

"You said retreat. Let's go." he stated blankly before rushing off. Hazel looked somewhat sad; Rin had been a life long friend. She couldn't waste time though, so she took off in the opposite direction of Kyon. Hiro laughed in triumph, then grabbed Rin from the ground and lifted her up to look at her more clearly. Her head fell forward, her ruffled and dirty hair covering her eyes. Kakashi grimaced, racing over, anger and sadness making him forget that he was useless.

"Leave her alone!!!" he screamed at the top of his lunges, throwing a punch at one. It simply glided through, and Kakashi kept trying to hurt them. He knew what sickos like these guys would do to her, nasty, vile things that even him, as her fiancé, would never dream of doing to her! His gave up shortly after, breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes again. He couldn't bare to watch this any longer… but in order to find out what happened to his beloved, he would have to endure it. It was her enduring the real torture, not him, so he would stay strong for her.

"She's a real cutie." Hiro grinned, somewhat sadistically. "And I can only imagine what she looks like UNDER those clothes…" he smirked and threw Rin over his muscular shoulder. Her forehead protector, the only thing symbolizing that she was a ninja of Konohakagure, fell off and landed with a clatter to the ground. Kakashi's fist clenched in rage. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough…" he smirked and held her by her ankles, as if she were some kind of animal that had just been shot. They started to head off in the other direction, the bushes in which they were hiding in before.

_That's probably the direction of their camp. _Kakashi grimaced slightly. He followed shortly behind them, wiping his eyes on the way.

_**~ Twenty minutes later ~**_

There they were, sitting back at their makeshift hideaway. It was a cave, with a fire pit in the middle, which Kenshi was lighting eagerly.

"We'll need light to see those wonderful things she's hiding under those rags, eh?" he hissed at the others, and they grinned as a reply. It only took moments before a dim light cleared through the cave, and Kenshi blew on it lightly to make it breathe more. The flame quickly grew, and he threw on small twigs to keep it that way.

"Alright, men. Ready?" Hiro smirked as he looked at Rin, who had been layed on the floor of the base. Kakashi turned away, disgusted. Sure, he has seen Rin like that before, but not in such a vile manner.

'Wake up… wake up…' he urged himself, closing his eyes tightly. He heard the sound of rustling behind him, and then a small rip. He shut his eyes even more closed, and shook his head violently before things got worse.

"Wake… UP!" he smacked himself hard across the face.

Cold sweat flew off his face as he jolted upwards, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any signs of other life.

"Rin?!" he called, eyes wide. There was no response. He shuddered and buried his face in his hands. Is that really what happened to Rin? It was too horrible.. Kakashi looked up and out of the window; he remembered the exact cave that those rogues were in. It was far into the forest, and very hidden. What were the chances that they had moved? Literally sky high, but what was the harm in looking?

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the clock; 1:38am. Okay. At 6:00am sharp, he would go to Lady Tsunade's office and get the clear to go and look for Rin. No… she would never agree. She'd think he's crazy; search parties had looked everywhere. But Kakashi had something that they didn't; dogs. And the willpower to find and save Rin.

If she was still alive.


	3. Mission: Bring 'er home!

**Okies, so this is part three. The final chapter. The first chapter was supposed to be the end, but my aunt gave me more ideas. Curse her. =w=U So, without further adieu, part three~! **

"Lady Tsunade!" called out a silver-haired man from across the dirt road. He wore a green vest over a black shirt, with blue sweatpants. He paced towards a young-looking woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, thirties. She stopped, turning back to the man with a tight smile. Her blonde hair was brought back into a ponytail, leaving a small purple diamond-shaped mark visible on her forehead.

"Kakashi. Good morning." she bowed slightly as the old man stopped by her side. Kakashi bowed back, plotting in his head.

_Okay… if I just say I'm going out on a morning patrol, she won't suspect anything, right?_ he asked himself, turning up from his bow. _But then again, this place is about a two days walk away… I guess I'll just have to run like a madman. _"Uhm, Lady Tsunade. If you don't mind, would it be alright if I were to go out on a morning patrol? You know, just relax and walk around for most of the day? Besides, it is my day off." he reasoned, keeping a casual tone. He couldn't make her suspicious, and she was good at looking through lies.

Tsunade looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure. It is _your_ day off. Do what you want with it, just don't make trouble." she flicked his forehead and grinned."See ya later, Kakashi." with that she strode off, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. He smiled underneath his mask, turning towards the gates of Konohakagure. This wouldn't be easy, but he knew that he would find them. He just knew it.

"Spread out!" Kakashi called to his dogs, about a mile from the hidden leaf village. All of them barked and spread out, they all knew Rin's scent. But that was most likely covered up by those filthy men, if she was still out there. Kakashi ran in a different direction, down the beaten path of where Rin's team went. He passed Obito's grave, not taking a second look at it this time. There was no need for it, and there was no time for painful memories.

**~ Five hours later ~**

Kakashi stopped against a tree, panting and sweating up a storm. He had gotten so far away from the village, and he was nearing the place in which they had taken Rin. He wiped sweat off his forehead, looking ahead, squinting against the summer's light.

"Man…" he breathed, shaking his head. Things looked bleak. Suddenly, a yowl came from in front of him, one of his dogs. It signaled that he had found something, most likely their target. Kakashi's heart raced; it was about three miles off, but that was no obstacle. He leaped and started running again at full speed, nothing was going to hold him back from finding Rin.

**~ Ten minutes later ~**

It didn't take long before Kakashi found the old cave where Rin was being held, but there was nothing but a lit fire inside. Three of his hounds were inside, sniffing furiously at the walls and floor of the cave. Kakashi looked at the fire; it was burning strong, as if it were lit only about half an hour ago. Kakashi's eyes narrowed; they were still here? How much of idiots were they? He clenched his fists in pure rage, shutting his eyes tightly. He opened one and looked around the cave once more; there was a few backpacks in the corner, filled with useless things. Except for some food items, like berries and canned goods. Kakashi took a backpack in his hand and smashed it against the wall, seething.

"Damnit!" he shouted, letting the contents of the bag spread out on the floor. These guys were all sickos. Where were they now!

"Bull." he stated, looking at the pitbull sniffing at the floor. The dog raised its head and cocked his head, eyes narrowed. "Go find them." the dog appeared to nod and ran out, its stubby tail wagging. The other dogs quickly followed, leaving Kakashi to himself. He let his thoughts drown him; what was of Rin? Was she with them? Did they… kill her? What had happened! Getting frustrated, Kakashi peered outside. Three men, bulky and hairy, were approaching. The biggest one was holding someone's hand… a small girl, who's brown hair was covering her face. She looked absolutely miserable, and her body was bruised and beaten. She was exhausted, while the other three men were laughing and enjoying themselves. Kakashi's eyes widened as he jumped back into the cave; there WAS hope. Rin was with them… His teeth clenched. If Rin's team couldn't take these guys, what made him think he alone could?

"Man, and the chick was just like, 'Not the baby~!' and I was just like, 'Bitch, you ain't got nothing!' And then I fucken bitch slapped her against the face so hard." a gruff voice said from outside. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he jumped up, channeling his chakra to his hands. He managed to touch the ceiling and hold himself there, then diverted half the chakra to his feet and hang upside down. He watched as the four people entered the cave, leering at them. One of them stopped, looking slightly confused. His gaze was turned towards the backpack on the floor with the spilled things, and the paw prints around the cave. But more so the sandal prints.

"Hey, Hiro…" he said, eyeing the floor suspiciously. "Did you see this?" the leader, Kakashi realized, walked over, still looking slightly triumphant and ego-centrical. He lowered his eyes to the floor, rubbing his chin, trying to make himself look smart and advanced.

"Hm… Not when I came in, but now that you point them out…" his eyes narrowed, and he turned around, scanning the cave for any life. Kakashi snickered in his head; the man was too stupid to look up.

The brown-haired woman stayed back, not looking at anyone. Her eyes, Kakashi could see, were faded with exhaustion and loneliness. She looked so… numb. Unfeeling and stuck, he could only hope it wasn't too late to save her.

"They appear to be shinobi sandal prints." a voice broke into Kakashi's thoughts; oh no. Had they really been able to decipher that so quickly? The silver-haired man sighed deeply, but soundlessly, and conjured a plan in his head.

_Okay. So, they've gotten to the point where they know it's a shinobi. Now what, Kakashi? You can't just ju-… Maybe you can. _He took a quick breath of air then dropped, landing swiftly on the back of a man. Kakashi remembered him as the one from his dream, Tomoya. A sudden yelp came from him, making the other two creeps swivel their heads to look at the newcomer.

"Who the fuck is THAT?" asked the other man, Kenshi. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at him, and he sprung off of Tomoya. He needed to act quickly, precisely. He couldn't afford to miss a single step or screw up. Kenshi blinked, caught in the moment of surprise and panic, but evaded at the last second.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Tomoya gasped, rubbing his back. They all scrambled for weapons of some sort, but Kakashi was faster. He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a deafening whistle, and moments later, his pack barreled through the door. The men gasped, but Hiro wasn't about to give up.

"What do you _want?_" he asked slyly, grabbing a katana from the floor. It was weird, retractable. It must've been in that bag Kakashi had spilled.

"I want my fiancé." Kakashi growled, then snapped his fingers. His dogs leaped at the men, two on each Tomoya and Kenshi, growling and yipping. Kakashi wanted the leader, Hiro, for himself.

"You mean this purty little babe? I don' think so, you dickhead. She's _mine_." Hiro sneered, holding the katana in front of himself, ready for offence. His other free hand stretched out towards Rin, signaling who he meant. But Kakashi wasn't about to let him get out of this unscathed.

Rin was looking at Kakashi in shock, frozen in her place. She couldn't believe her eyes… Kakashi was here. Was she dreaming? _Yeah… just dreaming, Rin. He can't honestly be here…_ she reminded herself, shaking her head. She often dreamed that he came to save her, but it always ended the same. He was defeated, or she somehow got in the way. This time, though, she wanted the dream to have a happy ending. She wouldn't get in the way, no. She would… help him. It may have been a dream, but she would try her best.

She shook her head again and lunged at Hiro from behind, grabbing the place she knew hurt him the most. Though, it was embarrassing how she knew his weak places. He had made her… do things that shouldn't have been spoken about, and she slowly figured out that those places were sweet spots. But, once they were hit forcefully and with aggression, they became instant weak spots, pressure points. Her hand lit up with a blue tint, surrounded by a small chakra cloud. She jabbed him in the middle of his neck while he was off guard. He fell forward, gasping in exasperation, landing on his knees and grimacing.

Kakashi used this moment wisely, kicking him in the stomach. Hiro flew, landing on the other side of the room. Kakashi grinned, then followed up with his famous move. His hand lit up in a blue, large color, chakra zapping in every which direction.

"Lightning… splitter!" he shouted, ramming it into Hiro's stomach. There was a cry of pain and hurt, then all was silent in the aftershock. Kakashi panted, stepping back as the bright light from the attack subsided. Hiro laid in front of him, motionless and limp, no sound coming from him whatsoever. Kakashi nodded his head slightly, his energy drained from his body. The adrenaline died quickly, and he suddenly felt dizzy. But he caught himself, remembering why he was here in the first place. He turned his gaze towards the other two enemies; they were thrown to the floor, . The dogs stood over them, tails bristled, fangs bared, still emitting a low growl from their throats. Kakashi smiled, then turned back to the girl that was with him. She was staring at the man on the floor, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her gaze lifted up to Kakashi, her brown eyes glittering in the small light provided in the cave. Kakashi blinked and flashed hand signs, mentally promising the dogs to repay them later, as they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Rin…" he murmured, almost breathlessly. He still couldn't believe that she was alright, safe. He felt wetness streaking his cheeks, and came into realization that he was crying. Not with hurt or sadness, but with relief and happiness. He had never felt such… emotion sweep over him before, it was almost too overwhelming. He staggered slightly, vision blurred from the tears, and wrapped the small woman in his arms tightly.

"Rin… My god…" he murmured, tangling his fingers into her already dirty and snarled hair. She stood there for a moment, blinking. What? Could someone touch her in a dream like this?… No. No. This had to be real. But how? It just wasn't possible. She had been gone for more than a year; why would someone come for her at a random time like this? But… she had to believe it. She slowly reacted, and then put her skinny arms around the larger man hesitantly. But, unlike she expected, he didn't disappear, or turn into something horrible. He stayed, holding her, burying his face into her cheek, letting out light hisses from his sobs.

Kakashi gripped her, he didn't want to let go. Ever. He needed to make up for a years worth of not holding her, having her, comforting her, or seeing her. He made sure he didn't hurt he though by holding her too tightly, he kept it moderate, holding her close, taking in whatever was left of her scent. He loved it.

"C'mon… let's go home, Rin… I'm sure there're tons of people that have missed you, and will be thrilled that you've returned…" he said, his voice wavering and shaky. She sniffled slightly, clinging to him, not wanting to move her arms. She felt too safe with him, too racked up.

"O-only if you carry me…" she choked out, whimpering slightly. In response, he smiled and picked her up bridal style. He would never let her go until they returned to his apartment, not for one moment. So off he walked, Rin in his arms, towards Konohakagure… and a better, brighter, future.

People who don't realize how special their loved ones are miss out on too much. Take this, for example. He had to fight and give up seeing her for a whole year, but in the end, they found each other, and fought to escape together. In the end, they made it out. Most importantly, they made it out _together._ If you have a spouse, girlfriend, or even a small crush, never let them get away from you. Because… you never know if you'll ever see them again.

**There's the end. It's finally over… it was pretty hard to write this part, because I didn't know whether it should've ended badly or like it did. I hope you liked it. :] Any suggestions for future fanfics? Review and leave your ideas!**


End file.
